<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943109">Problematic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, i had to do this, im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rather terrible start to Thomas's advances to try talking with Nico, even Virgil had to admit that everything had gone quite well. They had exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meeet up for coffee the following week. Roman was, unsurprisingly, over the moon about it, but Virgil couldn't shake the feeling that he had done the wrong thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Sanders/Nico Flores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problematic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the rather terrible start to Thomas's advances to try talking with Nico, even Virgil had to (reluctantly) admit that everything had gone...quite well. The two had exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up for coffee the following week.</p><p>Roman was, unsurprisingly, over the moon about it, but Virgil couldn't shake the feeling that he had done the wrong thing. If something were to happen, and Thomas got hurt...it would be all Virgil's fault. Nico seemed genuinely nice, but so had Thomas's exes. And...and although some of Thomas's relationships had ended mutually and on good terms...others hadn't.</p><p>If Virgil had pushed Thomas into this relationship and Nico ended up hurting Thomas somehow...Roman would know exactly who to blame. Virgil shuddered, glancing into the mirror and only partially surprised to see his purple eyeshadow fading to charcoal black again, deepening until they looked like shadows.</p><p>He sighed, yanking his hood up over his head and turning away from his reflection. He’d have to face the music eventually, and he was too hungry to ignore the summons when Patton called them down for dinner a moment later.</p><p>Roman chatted happily about Nico the entire time, Patton smiling faintly and even Logan looked rather pleased. "What if Thomas fucks up?" Virgil had meant it to be a whisper, but the conversation stopped dead, the otthers turning their gazes towards him instantly.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked. "Perhaps we can walk you through some of the less than desirable scenarios, untangle them a bit and give you some level of comfort."</p><p>Like a switch had been flipped, the walls crumbled and everything came spilling out. All the different ways that Thomas could screw over the relationship, or how he might accidentally hurt or offend Nico. All the ways Nico might hurt Thomas. Even the more ridiculous theories...he could be a serial killer, or plotting revenge against someone and Thomas was a convenient surrrogate for practice.</p><p>Virgil stood, chair scraping against the floor. "I'm getting water," he choked out.</p><p>The air in the room when he returned, glass of water held in one trembling hand, was sharp, crackling with tension and hostility. Virgil grimaced, resisting the urge to run back into his room and hide. “What happened?” he asked.</p><p>Roman glared at his food, sharply stabbing his potatoes with his fork. “Nothing,” he snapped. Logan huffed under his breath, setting down his own fork and standing. He offered Virgil a tight smile as he walked past, obviously upset.</p><p>Virgil looked to Patton, but the moral Side was slumped in his chair, eyes fixed on his plate, fork tapping rythmically against the side of his water glass. He cleared his throat. "Maybe now isn't the best time to-"</p><p>"Just spit it out, Virgil, you never bothered to shut up before. Don't clam up now," Roman spat. Virgil flinched at the harsh words, but Roman still didn't look up.</p><p>"Roman, that-"</p><p>"It's fine," Virgil choked out. "He's right. I shouldn't...it was stupid, really, to even think...I couldn't stop thinking about how this could all go so horribly wrong, I just...I should go."</p><p>He fled up the stairs, missing the regret that flashed over Roman's face, the way he tried to reach out after him. The door slammed behind him, and the mindscape lapsed back into silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>